I tried to save her
by Dommy who's a dummy
Summary: Based on a AU vid by onlyforgduse and UltimateScream. Jenna & Damon were together when they were young.Jenna got pregnant.They married.After 10 years Damon cheated but Jenna only found out when Jeremy, her son was 15.She died trying to save Elena.Oneshot


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything people. It's not as if you don't know it.**

Damon put a rose down on the freshly dug up ground. His son, Jeremy followed him and walked away to his girlfriend with tears streaming down his cheeks to Bonnie, his girlfriend whilst Damon just stood there staring at the ground. Stefan, put a hand on his brother's shoulder.

"You okay?" He asked quietly.

"Shouldn't you be asking Alaric that? He was her boyfriend."

"Yeah and you were her husband once. You two had Jeremy together."

"Stefan," Damon looked at the younger Salvatore. "Go. I'm fine. Make sure everyone at the wake is sad enough so they give us pity food for at least a week."

"Damon."

"Oh come on little brother. I'm just kidding." Damon smirked. Stefan shook his head at his brother's antics.

"Fine. We'll see you later, right?"

"Sure, whatever." Stefan gave him one long look before going to his girlfriend, Elena and leaving with her and everybody else. Jeremy stayed behind for a second looking back at his father who was stone cold and looking at his ex wife's place in the ground but then when Damon looked up at him, Jeremy couldn't stand to be there anymore because it hurt too much. She was his mother. He followed the rest of the group back to the Gilbert house in which he and Jenna stayed with Elena and John.

Finally Damon was alone. He bent down and lightly grazed the ground.

*******Flashback********

"_**NO JENNA!" Damon yelled. "It's too dangerous."**_

"_**It's too dangerous for you. Elena is like my sister. I will do anything I can to protect her." Jenna said in a calm manner. Alaric stepped next to Damon.**_

"_**I can't believe that I'm saying this but he's right Jenna. We're not risking you as well as Elena." Jenna shook her head. Damon kicked the chair sending it across the room and startling Jenna.**_

"_**YOU'RE NOT GOING TO DIE FOR HER!" Damon roared. Jenna stood up slowly with her eyes wide open.**_

"_**Who the hell do you think you are Damon Salvatore to tell me what I am and am not going to do?" She said quietly. "You've never had that right. And if you had ANY hold of me what so ever at any point in our marriage then you have lost it when you cheated on me. Now get the hell out of my way so I can save my best friend's daughter." She pushed right through the two men and walked out.**_

"_**You're not going to go after her?" Alaric asked.**_

"_**What's the point?" Damon shrugged. "She's right. I can't stop her." **_

_**Klaus put a knife in Jenna's heart. Damon snapped the witch's neck. Klaus tried to run away but Elijah got to him in time. Damon ran over to Jenna. She closed her eyes and she died. Elena was saved by Stefan. Elijah betrayed them, he left with Klaus. Bonnie survived. Jeremy was shocked when Alaric told him Jenna died. John died as well. Damon let Alaric and Jeremy take care of Jenna's funeral while he made sure that Elena was alright. Stefan filled in Caroline and they buried John. Elena was human. Everyone prepared for the service. Elena cried. Bonnie and Caroline as well but not as much as her. They stood in the background. Elena put a rose on Jenna's grave, then her parents' and then John's who was buried next to her father. Alaric put a rose on Jenna's grave. So did Damon.**_

_********End of Flashback**********_

Damon walked into the Gilbert house from the kitchen. Most of the people noticed he was there and started whispering. He ignored that though when he saw two little kids trying to open the liquor cabinet.

"Woah you two." He span the two around to face him. "You guys don't want to go in there. That is boring adult stuff. You guys want to go to the kitchen where there is lots of sweets." The boy and the girl gaped at each other in aw. Damon smiled. "Go on then." The kids quickly ran and Damon got up. He saw Elena looking at him. "What? I'm good with kids. Ask Jeremy. I was a great dad when he was little."

"You're still a great dad."

"I'm an absentee dad who cheated on his mother. Don't think that qualifies as great." Elena smiled slowly and shook her head.

"You have no idea how much Jeremy loves you do you."

"I do. It's just not really manly to say to my kid that I love him."

"I can't talk to you like this."

"Then don't talk." Damon gritted through his teeth. Stefan quickly appeared next to Elena.

"Come on." He tugged in her shoulder and they walked away.

Jeremy put the rest of his stuff in his room at the Boarding House.

"You sure you're gonna be fine there?" He was on the phone with Elena.

"_Yeah. Besides, Stefan is staying with me so it's alright._"

"Kay, I'll see you in school." Jeremy hanged up and threw himself on the bed. The whole house was huge and it freaked him out. Big time. The rooms could be soundproof because you could hardly hear anything here.

"I tried to save her." A voice said from the doorway.

"I'm sure you did, Dad." Damon sighed.

"I'm sorry."

"She's dead. Nothing to be sorry about."

"I know you think I didn't care about you or her but I never stopped loving your mother." Jeremy didn't say anything.

"I know dad. I know." Damon came to sit next to him and Jeremy sat up. "How the hell are we gonna live without her now? It's not going to be normal is it?"

"No. It's not. But Jenna wouldn't want us to be stuck in a loop. I think she might want us to go forward." Jeremy smirked.

"Dad, you're getting too philosophical." Damon smirked as well.

"And you're too smart for your own good." Damon gave his son a pizza leaflet. "Order and don't embarrass me young man." Jeremy grinned, grabbed the phone receiver and started dialling.

"Remember to give me money."

"Dick."

"Hoe."

"Son."

"Father."

"Luke."

"Darth Vader."


End file.
